Broken Reflections
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Kid came face to face, with the situation he dreaded the most - Law's death and him being helpless. Thank god, reflections were there. Prompt Challenge: Day 22. AU Kid x Law.


Author's Note: Okay, as usual, I hope that you will enjoy today's fanfic. It is slightly different from some previous ones but, I still you hope you like it! Enjoy!

Prompt was given by user, BloodyKarasu : **"What if the reason we can't walk through mirrors is because our reflection is blocking us? What if they're protecting us because they know that the other side is an awful place full of misery and sorrow? But what if you're on the wrong side? What if you're the reflection?"**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Kid or Law.

* * *

Kid opened his eyes, no, he snapped them opened. He could sense that the situation he was in was wrong, dangerous and totally unfamiliar. He could not point a finger to why, he was in his room, his very own room that he shared with Law. At the thought of that, he realized that Law wasn't beside him, at the desk or even in the dark bathroom. Something was definitely amiss here. The air around him was different; it felt as if this was a different world.

Pushing the covers aside, Kid got up from the bed, every muscle in his body was tightened, tensed – ready for a fight. When he scanned the room for the second time, he then realized the existence of a mirror that stood at the same height as him. As if in a trance, Kid walked towards the mirror, he was still on his guard. In front of him wasn't what he expected to see. His expected reflection wasn't there and the mirror looked almost watery, like the surface of a lake.

His golden eyes examined the mirror that only stood a foot away from him. His reflection wasn't showing, only the room was reflected. His hands reached up, almost, _almost _touching the surface with the tip of his finger. Kid hesitated. It was like two different forces were making him do two different things at once – to retract his hand and extend his hand. However, since it was Kid, he obviously extended his arm.

In that exact moment, the moment the tip of his finger grazed the surface, Kid's eyes widened, surprise, shock and dread all hit him like a giant wave at once. He could literally feel himself being sucked into another dimension. Everything, his room, the mirror, his vision was all black. Nothing but darkness.

It took a whole second for Kid to see something. Nothing too bright, it was just a naked bulb swaying. But there was no wind, the air was still and the only sound was heard was his breathing. Kid squint his eyes and strained his ears, no it wasn't his breathing. He took a step towards light source, he could feel his feet touching the ground, he could hear the sound of his footsteps, just that it was it was in his mind instead of the actual sound.

With every step he took towards the bulb, he could make out even more of the scene in front of him. The bulb was inside a cage, along with it was a person strapped to a chair. Before he knew it, he was walking faster, his composed steps grew messier. _Clank. _Kid slammed his hands against the cage, his fingers closed tightly around the bars. No sound was produced, other than the ones in Kid's mind.

_It was Kid, on the chair. _

A curse had left his lips, he could feel the vibration in his throat but no voice came out. He could not stand seeing himself being that pathetic. Heck, he should not even be able to see himself. In his confusion, his eyes caught the person lying on the floor. That moment, Kid's heart stopped, his breath held and his eyes filled with fear.

_Naked and unmoving, blood and injuries, sweat or tears, he had no idea. Law was there. __**Unmoving. **_

Again and again, Kid's palm slammed against the bar, then he pried at the bar, then he shouted. He must be going mad. Kid felt like he was already mad. Law was there, in front of him and obviously half-dead, but he could not do anything. Even worse, the Kid that was in the cage with Law didn't even bother struggling.

"Fuck!"

Kid's throat vibrated, and like before, no voice came out. Kid could scream his throat raw or even break his arm to try to open the cage, but it all resulted as a futile attempt. Kid's eyes were fixed onto Law's unmoving body.

_Unmoving. Still. Lifeless. _

Thoughts rang loudly in Kid's mind, his voice was screaming at him about the obvious condition Law is in. Call it stupid or idiotic, Kid could not grasp the meaning until a full minute later.

Law's chest wasn't rising and falling. Law's lips and skin was deathly pale. Law's eyes were opened, but lifeless. Law looked _dead_.

It was as if the realisation that took so long made Kid snapped. His cursing and violence stopped. Kid's breath continued, his heart seemed to beat calmly and his eyes weren't rage-filled.

The quiescent scene only lasted for a second, at most two – because after that, Kid returned to his sane mind, his room, in front of the mirror. Every transition of the place was imprinted in his mind. It was like rewinding a tape, walking backwards in a tunnel, listening to a song from the end to the beginning. Kid was back in front of the mirror.

_That was what happened inside the mirror, Law __**died. **_

That awfully calm awakening ended the quietness in both Kid's mind and unfamiliar room. If that was what happened inside the damn mirror, Kid was going to stop it. Logic can go fuck itself for all Kid cared. However, the watery surface of the mirror was gone; Kid's reflection was there, looking straight at him.

The mirror was chilling to Kid's touch. There was nothing special about the mirror, nothing dreamy, nothing scary. The only different was Kid's mouth movement. Kid isn't speaking, but at the same time he is.

It is impossible to walk through a mirror; reflections are there for a reason – to block the door to an opposite world, whether if it is happy or sad, peaceful or catastrophic, _whether you're the reflection or not. _

Kid's own voice echoed in his own head, he wasn't speaking, but he could hear himself doing so. His reflection was the one speaking, but his voice didn't ring out, it was in his mind.

Kid's world was being shaken up; he lost his footing but didn't fall. What was up with his mind and his room, he had absolutely no fucking idea. Again, everything went black.

"Eustass-ya!"

Kid jolted up from the bed, immediately after his eyes were open and he sat up, his head was met in a painful collision.

"The fuck, Trafalgar!"

Kid fell back to his bed, groaning and rubbing his forehead, soothing the pain from the impact. Law was also feeling about his head, except that he was sitting on Kid's waist and glaring at the redhead. The image from Kid's dream floated back onto his mind, his worry immediately vanished when he saw Law.

From his position, Kid sat up again, a stupid grin was plastered onto his face.

"Eustass-ya, did you hit your head in your sleep?"

Kid chuckled, Law's sarcastic voice sounded so pleasant right now. Kid pulled Law into a hug and nuzzled into Law's neck, Law's warmth was really inviting.

"Thank god we weren't reflections."

Kid's murmuring obviously didn't unheard by Law, but Law's questioning was happily ignored by Kid, leaving Law looking at idiotically. Sometimes, Law just couldn't get what was going through Kid's mind.

* * *

Author's Note: To be honest, I was finding an extremely hard time writing this. It was really difficult to make Kid in character but at the same time be worried for Law and stuffs. I hope you enjoyed today's fic! Thank you for giving my story a chance! Byebye~

**To StatistNr27 - **Once again, thank you for reviewing :D I can never not write a happy end for things. Tragedy just aren't my style and stuffs argh. No sadness, no. XD Thank you for your review! Have a nice day! :D

**To 10th Squad 3rd Seat - **I'm glad that you like the endings! I was having a hard time deciding which to put, but yea, in the end both was written! I'm really happy you find it nice! Thank you! Have a nice day :D


End file.
